


Deceit

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an isolated village filled only with women, Kagome has committed the ultimate sin. She has fallen in love with a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_isclaimer:_ ** _I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

* * *

**Warning:**  Slight sexual content.

* * *

 **Note:**  This piece won first place in The Deadliest Sin Board’s latest contest “pick your prompt, pick your prize.” The prompt from column A (when, where) being “The night before” and the prompt from column B (the “meat” of the fanfic) being “betrayal.”

You can join the awesome HeKa board at http:// thedeadliestsin. proboards. com/index.cgi? (without the spaces)!

* * *

“U-u- _uh_!”

He quickly muffled her cry with his mouth, aware of the danger lurking all around them, while his fingers clutched her wriggling body tight to his chest. Then, her sweet channel rippling, he pulled away from her mouth and gasped. “K-Kagome.”

It was overwhelming, the feel of him melding the two of them into one, and Kagome could not contain the squeak that resonated from her throat. It echoed into the night, calling out, but she did not have the right state of mind to care about those that might hear the quiet sound.

His name falling desperately from her lips, he grunted, trying to overcome the need to spill his seed deep into her welcoming womb. Her body quivered, wanting every last drop of what he had to offer, but he was not quite ready to relinquish her from his hold. Not, at least, until she had—

A groan of disappointment slipped from her, when he stilled above her. The rough rocking of his hips stopped completely, as he listened to the air, and, despite her excited body, the tension in his shoulders brought her rational mind back into play. “Hiei?” she whispered.

“There’s someone coming,” he hissed.

He slipped away from her body, and though she wanted to call him back until they both fell into the blissful orgasm they had sought, she allowed him to pull her yukata back into place. Her obi was lost on the wind, but within nearly a fraction of a second he had managed to tear a long strip that resembled it from his long cloak and wrapped it around her waist.

Finding herself back on her feet, she was not surprised when her lover pressed his mouth against her own. “I’ll be nearby,” he told her, and then, almost like magic, he was gone and she was left standing alone in the brisk air.

Shivering, as her wanting body reacted with the cold, she was startled only a bit by the sound of crunching leaves nearby. She twisted on her foot, praying that the dark would hide the tussled look of her hair and the red coloration of her face, and noticed that a single torch could be seen a short distance away. As it drew closer, she realized that they had been lucky.

Again _._

The torch lifted, casting light upon her, and she shut her eyes a bit against the soft difference. The other woman was shadowed, obscured, but the tight cloth that wrapped itself around her body suggested that she was not a holy woman. And she nearly sighed in relief when she realized—

“Kagome-chan?”

The familiarity in the voice was obvious, and Kagome recognized the voice of her closest friend easily. “Sango-chan?” she called back, knowing instinctively that the other woman would worry for her health. But this time, she silently prayed, the warrior woman would accept her brief words and  _leave her be_.

“Kagome-chan—” Sango drew closer, her face coming into view, “—what are you doing out here? And, look at you—!”

Kagome almost sighed. Despite the fact that Sango had been raised within their village to protect and serve, to fight if need be, the other woman had grown into a mother hen.

“—you’re not even properly dressed for this type of weather!” Sango shook her head in disappointment. “Come now, Kagome-chan, you know better than to wander aimlessly during the night in nothing more than a yukata! You’re going to give yourself a chill, and, if I remember correctly, Kikyo threatened you with extra duties if you missed your ceremony duties  _again_!”

“Sango-chan, I just—”

Sango cut her off as she reached her, touching her arm lightly. “Kagome-chan, you know that I’m just worried about you. You’ve been acting odd for nearly six moon cycles now, and, well, I just wish that you would tell me what is bothering you. Does your behavior have something to do with the battle we caught word of then? Are you afraid that the village may be attacked?”

“Sango-chan,  _really_ , I’m not worried about men attacking the village!” Kagome huffed. At least, she supposed, Sango’s need to badger her had given her a little time to at least straighten her quivering stance. Her body still ached for the touch of her lover, yes, but not to the extent that she wondered if she would fall off her feet.

“Kagome-chan.” Sango’s gaze softened, as if the warrior woman knew something that she did not. “You don’t have to lie to me. And, you don’t have to worry, either. I’ll make sure that you never have to deal with the tendencies or faults of man, I promise you.”

Finally sighing, Kagome said, “Really, Sango-chan, this has  _nothing_  to do with that. I found myself in a restless sleep earlier, and I thought that the night air might help me fall back into the land of dreams. I’m not worried about what lies beyond our village, nor am I worried about when or  _if_  we’ll ever have to truly worry about it.”

“Of course. I believe you,” Sango told her.

Except, Kagome was positive that Sango did  _not_  believe her. Her background, unable to grasp the power of holy energy, made her rough and jagged from experience. And Kagome knew that Sango believed, because of that, that all holy women were soft and worried only about what might come in the future.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Sango sighed. “I  _do_  believe you.”

Caught in her negative thought, Kagome could only dip her head downward in shame. After all, there  _was_  a chance that Sango did, in fact, believe what she had said and the jagged part of her soul merely refused to use a soft tone.

“Kikyo’s been pushing you too hard, Kagome-chan,” Sango murmured. “You’re supposed to be preparing for the offering to Amaterasu,  _not_  working yourself so hard that you cannot even sleep at night. Not even the blessing of our Goddess should be put above your health.”

“I really don’t think that—!”

Sango smiled humorously, her eyes twinkling in the poor light of her burning torch. “There’s the Kagome that I know and love,” she chuckled. “Always willing to fight until the end, and for a holy woman, I have to say that you have the spirit of a warrior one.”

“Oh, Sango-chan.” The warrior woman had always been so good to her, and Kagome could not help the quiet sigh that escaped her lips. If only Sango would understand. If only she could spill forth her heart and tell her everything. But, alas, Kagome knew it could not be so.

Sango was loyal, immersed in the old laws too deep to ever understand.

Touching Kagome’s arm lightly, Sango slipped her hand down toward her elbow and grasped her there. “Come now, Kagome-chan, I cannot allow you to stay out here any longer. Let me escort you back to your hut.”

“No, Sango-chan, I  _really_ —”

“Please don’t fight me on this,” Sango chuckled. She easily began to pull the small holy woman along with her after that. Because while she had other duties to perform, Kagome’s hut was not that far off, and she was happy to make sure she arrived there safely.

“ _No, Sango-chan!_ ”

As the holy woman yanked her arm from her grasp, Sango turned a slightly hurt look upon her. “Kagome-chan…?”

“Sango-chan,” Kagome sighed, “while I do appreciate your wish to see me home safely, I  _do not_  wish to go back to my hut at this moment. I wish to stay here, alone, for a while longer until I can clear my head.  _Please_ , Sango-chan, please allow me to do that.”

Sango merely shook her head lightly, saying, “Kikyo  _has_  been pushing you too hard, hasn’t she?” Her eyes hardened at the small, negative head shake Kagome returned in response. “Don’t try to deny it. That is the only time you ever demand such things of me. But, don’t worry, Kagome-chan, I will have a talk with that woman in the morning so that—!”

Easily falling into the role, Kagome stiffened. “You’ll only succeed in making Kikyo-sama angry if you—!”

“—you won’t have to deal with her cruelty after tomorrow.”

Having been cut off, Kagome frowned deeply. She knew that Sango was watching her closely, worrying the way she always did, and she simply shook her head at her sentence. “There’s nothing you could do to keep Kikyo-sama from performing her duty, Sango-chan. And yelling at her will only make her do the opposite of what you want from her. So,  _please_ , please just let it be.”

Lowering her gaze, Sango gave a sigh. “Very well,” she stated. “I will let it be.”

“Thank you,” Kagome whispered.

Squaring her shoulders against the rejection, Sango lifted her head once more so she could look the other woman in the eye. There, buried deep, was something that Sango could not quite understand, but she decided, that for now, she would  _let it be_. “I will also leave you to your own devices. But, know this, Kagome-chan. If I find you still here when I return from my rounds, I  _will_  put you to bed myself if I have to. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes,  _yes_ , you make yourself quite clear.” Kagome nodded. A part of her rejoiced in that moment, happy to watch as the warrior woman nodded back in her direction and turned to leave. “Good night, Sango-chan.”

Sango nodded curtly, again, and then moved on.

The soft light from Sango’s torch was muffled quickly by the night, and Kagome allowed a smile to cross her face when her lover enclosed her in his arms. His hot breath pierced the cold air, fanning her neck, and she tilted her head to one side at the silent request. Her body immediately heated beneath the thought of his tongue against her skin, but she found herself disappointed as he placed a single kiss and merely buried his face there.

“She will not be gone long,” he teased.

A dark hue spreading across her cheeks, she muttered, “ _No_ , she will not be gone long.” Oh, he knew her too well. But, she supposed, after so many nights left in hunger and need, he, too, must feel the need to couple. Thus, it was only natural that he would recognize hers.

“ _Kagome_.” Gripping her chin lightly, he turned her face so he could look upon her. Her eyes glittered like the night sky, and, indeed, he did feel the need to push her to the ground once more and claim what she gave so freely. But—

“ _Hiei_ ,” she replied.

Growling, Hiei gave into the need to at least claim her plump, irresistible lips. The wish to take her burned brighter, but he ignored it, instead focusing on the sweet feel of her moist mouth clashing with his own.

Having gripped tightly to his arm, Kagome again found herself disappointed when he ripped himself away. His eyes had begun to bleed in the short time frame, showing her that he was slowly losing the battle. And while she might wish to feel him push inside of her, she  _knew_  that now was not the time. So, closing her eyes with a sigh, she leaned against him and waited.

“I love you,” he snarled in her ear suddenly.

“I love you, too.”  _Please_ , her soul cried, because she knew that he was forcing himself away. He was desperately fighting himself, trying to respect the wish she had made on a night long ago. Now, though, she wished that she had never requested to stay with her village, because she knew that deep down she was killing him.

“I’ll return when it is safe.”

“ _Hiei_ ,” she choked, feeling him rip himself away completely. A tear streaked down her cheek suddenly, as she spun on her foot in an attempt to catch him. But, the feeling she had inside was confirmed as she found him gone, and the tears finally broke through.

Clutching the front of her yukata, just above her heart, she stood in the darkness and cried.


	2. Two

“Pray with me, Kagome-san.”

It was a natural occurrence, and Kagome slipped into the role easily, preparing to ask what she knew Kikyo expected of her. Sliding down next to her superior, she asked, “What shall we pray for, Kikyo-sama?”

Kikyo’s eyes lifted to the hard, stone face of Amaterasu gazing down upon her with a gentle superiority. She breathed deep, smiling, as she said, “Let us pray for the women of this village and the continued peace we have been offered. And that, at the turn of the year, Amaterasu gifts us with many new young girls from those that performed in last years breeding cycle.”

Hearing the slight change in Kikyo’s voice, Kagome glanced at her from the corner of her eye. Did the other woman wish she could have performed in the breeding cycle? Did she wish that she could have felt a young girl growing inside her womb? Or, perhaps, was she making some small hint that she was aware of—

No! Kagome closed her eyes and began to pray alongside the superior holy woman. Both of her assumptions were simply ridiculous. Kikyo had been raised her entire life for the position she now held, she wanted for nothing. And the thought that she might be aware of Hiei, well, Kagome knew that was not so, because if it were, there was no doubt in her mind that Kikyo would make her pay for her sin with her life.

“Is there something on your mind, Kagome-san?”

Glancing up in surprise, Kagome blinked several times at the slight frown Kikyo was casting in her direction. “No, Kikyo-sama,” she replied. The narrowing of the other woman’s eyes told her immediately that she did not believe her, and Kagome sighed. “I am merely worried about the upcoming offering to Amaterasu, is all.”

Kikyo nodded in understanding, saying, “You are nervous.”

“Yes.” It was true. She _was_ nervous. All her life she had been told that Amaterasu punished those that committed a sin against her, and, yet, not performing the ceremony would surely give her away to the women surrounding her. Would Amaterasu forgive her, or would she strike her down as she had done to so many others that decided they were above the immortal’s will?

“Then you are of no good to me at the moment.” Kikyo did not bother to glance in her direction, instead returning to her position of praying. “ _Go_.”

“Kikyo-sama…” She felt like a small child being reprimanded in that moment, as she gazed upon the other holy woman. Yet, deep down, she was relieved to know that she was being cast away. That she would no longer have to sit beneath Amaterasu’s altar, knowing that the Goddess’s image was staring down upon her and judging her.

“Leave me, Kagome-san. Regain your strength, and prepare yourself for the duty you know you must perform.” Casting her dark gaze upon the young woman once more, Kikyo smiled a little. “I hope you will find, in your solitude, the will to stand before our Goddess with a grateful heart and steady mind. For all of us stray from the path every now and then, and return knowing that Amaterasu is the reason we live the way we do.”

 _Away from men. Away from_ Hiei, Kagome quietly added.

“Good day, Kagome-san.”

“Good day, Kikyo-sama,” Kagome replied. She watched her superior return to her morning prayer, and then rose to leave, her traditional robes swirling with the movement. Kikyo’s word was almost law, and it would do her no good to argue the point.

Especially when, in her heart, she knew that she did not belong any longer.

Removing herself from Amaterasu’s temple quickly, Kagome breathed in the crisp morning air. Then, lifting her head toward the sky, she frowned slightly as the thick, white clouds reminded her of the starburst in her lover’s hair. If only he were with her, she would gladly push her fingers through those soft locks and beg him to teach her again that men could bring more than simply pain and suffering.

That he might show her another reason to adore and love him.

Wishing nothing more then to sigh his name, Kagome wandered down the worn down path. She watched the other women, holy and warrior alike, as they moved past her. All of them appeared happy, at peace, yet Kagome knew that, in a way, they were frozen on the inside.

They cared for nothing but themselves and the village. They wanted for nothing, except the thick, peaceful atmosphere created from the large, concentrated amount of holy women.

And, in truth, they were loveless and lost. They knew not what they were missing, and it made Kagome’s heart ache to think that she _had_ once been like them all. That she had once, what seemed so long ago, felt only the need to follow the way of Amaterasu.

She pitied them, she truly did. The love that she felt for Hiei was unlike anything they would ever experience, and only because they all felt the need to isolate themselves. Because they felt that men would only bring them pain and destruction, and had no wish to, perhaps, step away from the long seeded tradition and isolation.

How _sad_.

“ _Kagome-chan!_ ”

Her train of thought broken, Kagome lifted her head and smiled at the sight of her friend moving in her direction. “Sango-chan,” she called back. The sight of her brightened her day, but not nearly as much as it used to, as a part of her knew that even the strong-willed warrior was as frozen as the rest of the village.

“Kagome-chan, have you heard?” Sango panted a bit, smiling.

The holy woman shook her head lightly, wondering what could have the warrior woman so excited.

“Saeko-san gave birth early this morning,” Sango explained. “It was a _girl_ , Kagome-chan. The first of many, I’m sure!”

“That’s wonderful.” The child would not be removed from the mother then. Silently, knowing that Amaterasu probably knew of the silent sin, Kagome prayed for each young boy that had ever been born within the village and _sent away_.

How cruel those women were, casting aside the child from their womb, the love they had felt throughout pregnancy, due to a single tradition. How cold they were, to simply give up the child and turn away as a part of them was taken far away from the safety of their arms!

“Saeko-san allowed me to see her. She is almost identical to her mother, thankfully.” Sango chuckled lightly, saying, “Saeko-san will not have to worry about those silly little questions that children ask.”

“No,” Kagome smiled, “I suppose she won’t.”

In some way, Sango felt as if the holy woman was pushing her away. She frowned at the feeling, stepping closer to the other woman and watching as she cast up a questioning glance. “Kagome-chan, I do hope that Kikyo did not push you too hard in your morning duties.”

“Oh, no.” Kagome shook her head, not at the question, but at how little Sango knew. “Kikyo-sama actually asked that I return home and regain my strength for the offering to Amaterasu.”

“ _Oh?_ ” Sango blinked.

“Indeed,” Kagome laughed.

“I suppose I should not stop you from doing thus,” Sango sighed. Could the holy woman not understand that she cared for her? That she only wanted her to be happy? That she— _she_ —? “You would not mind if I stopped by in the morning, though, would you, Kagome-chan? I would like to watch the offering performed, as I have been unable to these last few years.”

“Of course I wouldn’t mind, Sango-chan,” Kagome said. Her mind drifted away from the warrior woman in that moment, wondering when Hiei could come to her again. He always returned when it was safe enough for him, but _when_ would that be? Tomorrow? The day after? A week? It almost pained her to think he might be away that long.

Touching the other woman’s arm lightly, Sango whispered, “Kagome-chan?”

Shaking away the sudden ache, wishing that the touch had been Hiei’s instead, she refocused her sight upon Sango. “I apologize, Sango-chan. I must have exhausted myself more than I originally thought worrying over tomorrow’s ceremony.”

“Let me walk you home, won’t you?” Sango asked.

“Thank you, but I will be fine,” Kagome replied.

Feeling that she was being pushed away again, Sango frowned at the rejection. “I will see you tomorrow then?”

“Yes, of course.” Kagome made sure to smile, recognizing the slight shift in Sango’s stance. She was worrying again, like usual, and Kagome hoped that her smile would reassure her enough that she did not feel the need to come to her unexpectedly.

Especially if… if Hiei decided to come.

“ _Well_ ,” Sango said slowly, “good day, Kagome-chan.”

“Good day, Sango-chan,” Kagome returned, just as the warrior woman swept past her and continued on her way. She smiled sadly, feeling the slight wind that Sango left in her wake, because once again, in her sudden, abrupt need to leave, Sango had showed how truly cold she was on the inside.

Then, giving a sigh, Kagome continued on her own way.

* * *

A third eye opened, glowing malevolently in the dying light, as he easily slipped inside the usually thick barrier. The eye shifted only a little on the other side, and he immediately stilled, crouched behind a large tree root.

“What’s the matter, Miki-chan?”

“I thought I heard something,” replied a second female voice. “Over there.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yes,” the woman, Miki, said. “Near the barrier.”

The first woman began to laugh, saying, “Now, Miki-chan, I doubt anyone managed to even _find_ this village, let alone wander inside—” slowly, a smirk formed on his face from her idiocy, “—The holy women, while they cannot fight like us, have put up quite a few illusions to steer outsiders away. There’s no reason to worry about it, since that means it was probably just an animal.”

“I suppose you’re right, Rai-chan.”

The eye watched them carefully, waiting, as the two warrior women moved on without a second glance. Once he was certain they were gone, he scoffed. How _stupid_ they were, believing that no one from the outside would _ever_ be able to penetrate their hidden little village.

They were _too_ soft. It almost made him wonder whether or not they would be able to properly protect the village when someone with ill intentions _did_ find the village. The attack would no doubt come too suddenly, since the constant atmosphere made them blind, and he gritted his teeth with the thought.

It was just _another_ reason why he felt Kagome should remove herself from the place.

The eye shifted again, focusing on another patrol, and he flitted away from the area in that instant. The village had yet to even catch sight of him, and he planned on keeping it that way until his sweet little woman finally decided to willing fall into his embrace and beg him to take her away with him.

* * *

A shadow crept across her bed, driving away the remaining light that had touched her skin. She lay panting beneath her twisted sheet, her chest rising rapidly and her eyes flickering behind her lids. Her dream realm was obvious in that moment, but made even more so as she gasped. “ _Hiei!_ ”

Suddenly, her form was enclosed in thick, strong arms, and she awoke with her mind shrieking happily at her. How had she not—? She did not finish the thought, as his nose buried its way into her thick sea of hair. And a cry left her, while she practically flung herself the rest of the way into his embrace.

He pressed into the cradle of her thighs roughly, growling.

“I did not think that you would—!” she began happily.

His breath was hot against her ear, as he cut her off, saying, “I could not stay away.” Having been basically forced away from his female had unsettled him to the core, and remaining away from her any longer would no doubt have driven him to near insanity. “ _Kagome_.”

“ _Hiei_ ,” she whispered back. Her heart swelling with utter joy, she felt the faintest prickle of tears along her eyes. But, she refused to let them fall, even in happiness, because she knew it would only make him worry. “Hiei, I love you.”

The pleasure he felt rumbled in her ear through his quiet growl, and he felt her tighten her hold and push her nose into the hair behind his ear. She remained still, breathing in the very scent of him, and it only fueled his pride to know that his woman had ached for him as much as he had ached for her. Then, her nails biting into his back, his growl increased in volume.

“I love you _so_ much,” she said.

Pulling away slightly, he allowed her a moment to gaze deep into his crimson eyes. Her hand retreated from his back to trace his jaw, and as a smile stretched across her face, he hissed beneath his breath and claimed her mouth. His tongue immediately forced its way between her lips, seeking to taste her, and she quickly pulled another hiss from him by rocking her hips upward.

Kagome felt her teeth clash with his for a moment, but she could not bring herself to care. She buried both of her hands in his hair, trying to keep his mouth upon her own as long as she possibly could. But, her wish was not granted, as he tore himself away and rested his forehead gently against hers.

“I _don’t_ want to hurt you.” A slight push against his hardened cock nearly did him in, but he managed to reign in the beast that wished to dominate his female and claim her fully. Deny her single wish, break the vow he kept, and merely drive into her body until only the sweet euphoria of release was his single worry.

Watching his jaw clench, she shook her head lightly. “You won’t hurt me.”

“Stupid woman,” he smirked. “I _will_ hurt you, but not in the way you’re referring to.”

“Hiei,” she said, frowning. “I _need_ you.”

“And I need you,” he replied sadly. “But, you do not understand. If I take you right now, I will not be able to control myself, and you will have no choice but to leave this little village you call home. You’re _mine_ , yet I cannot mate with you, and it—it—”

“I _do_ understand.” She kissed him lightly, feeling him flinch back at the contact. Her heart nearly broke at the sight of him, the man she loved so much, crouched over her in pain. “Its okay.” The few tears she had tried to keep back finally slipped forth, and she smiled at him. Her decision was final and clear to her, and there was no reason to keep it from him. “Hiei, I want you to—!”

A heavy thud alerted Hiei to the danger, as his gaze snapped up to the warrior woman standing in the doorway. How long had she—? It did not matter! The only thing that mattered was that _she_ was standing there, watching _them_ , and he had been too focused on his female to even notice her arrival.

“K-Kagome…?”

The lack of the familiar suffix drove the situation home, as Kagome’s wide eyes finally settled onto—“Sango-chan.”


	3. Three

Sango stood still, frozen beneath the devilish eyes of the _man_ that was perched protectively over the holy woman she had— _had_ —! His lip lifted, flashing the deadly canines within his mouth in her direction, and a thick snarl penetrated the walls around her from his chest.

“K- _Kagome_ …?” Tears suddenly rushed to the surface, not from the sight of such a sin, but from the feeling of her heart shattering inside her chest. How could—? “ _Why?_ ”

“Sango-chan, you have to understand—!” Kagome tried to lift herself up, but Hiei pressed her back down, recognizing the weaponry that the warrior woman was carrying. And, no doubt, in her sudden confusion and depression, she could easily turn them upon his female.

“ _No_.” Sango’s eyes hardened and her fist clenched tight. “I _don’t_ understand. How could you betray our village, Kagome? How could you commit such a sin? How could lie to us? How could you lie to _me_? I—”

“ _Sango_.” Kagome, too, dropped the suffix, as she noticed the raw anger beginning to rise within the warrior woman’s eyes. She had _never_ seen Sango cast that look upon her, but now that she had, she wished that she could have kept it from ever forming.

Hurt, Sango let her heart be known, as she cried out, “ _I love you!_ ”

Shock rushing through her body, Kagome tightened her grip on Hiei instinctively.

“I l-love _you_ ,” Sango cried. “I love you, so h-how could you—? How could you—?”

Easily lifting Kagome into his arms, Hiei moved the instant the warrior woman launched herself forward with a battle cry. The blade she had had concealed beneath her wrist plate sprang to life, ripping through the fabric on her arm, and glinted dangerously in the darkness. She was well trained with the blade, accurate, though it appeared that she would be no match for his speed.

Twisting on her foot, ripping the blade through the thick bedding Kagome had been laying upon, Sango glared angrily at the sight of her in that man’s arms. “ _How could you betray_ me _?_ ” she roared.

“I didn’t know—!” Kagome felt the breath leave her, as Hiei once again avoided Sango’s wild swing. She shut her eyes tight. Everything was all wrong. T-this was not supposed to have happened!

Was this… Amaterasu’s way of punishing her for her sin?

Panting lightly from the exertion, Sango swiftly blocked the only exit and pulled another blade from her waistband. The man carrying Kagome might be quick, but he would be surprised to find that she had quite a few tricks up her sleeve. “I w- _will_ relieve you of your sin, Kagome. And then—” she tried to stop her tears, “—I will join you with Amaterasu in the Land Above.”

Hiei snarled at the implication. While he had been forcing down the need to harm Kagome’s friend and his, _apparent_ , competition, the fact that she had just threatened Kagome’s life caused his anger to boil. His eyes flashed dangerously, warning the warrior woman, but it did not appear that she would—

“ _I didn’t know!_ ” Kagome screamed, feeling a fresh rush of tears flood from her eyes.

Watching Kagome’s shining tears streak down and drop onto the floor below, Sango felt like something inside of her had simply died. Her anger washed away and her tears dried up, and she could only feel a deep, empty void where her heart was supposed to be. “I—” she dropped to the floor, limp, “—Kagome.”

“Please, Sango, I love hi—” Kagome tried to explain.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Sango flinched. It _still_ hurt, she realized. It hurt _so much_. Yet, the thought that she had made Kagome cry, that _she_ was the reason for Kagome’s sadness, hurt her even more. She could not possibly—!

Hiei watched the woman closely. His third eye cracked open beneath the cloth he concealed it with, searching for any indication that the woman might attack once more. Finding none, he did not feel the need to relax his stance, for there was no telling what might set the woman off a second time.

“Just leave,” Sango practically whispered. “Don’t ever come back.”

“Sango…?”

“I—” Sango cut her off, knowing that listening to her speak would only make her cry again, “—won’t tell anyone. But, you know that they’ll figure it out. They’ll search and they’ll search, and I hope that you’ve managed to get far enough away, because—”

Kagome shut her eyes, hoping that she did not—

“—because if I see you again, _with that man_ , I will not hesitate a second time,” Sango said. “So _leave_. _Get out_.”

“Sa—!”

Sango glanced up in surprise, feeling a strange wind past her by, and found that the man had taken Kagome away from her with his incredible speed. The room was suddenly empty, lifeless, and she only shifted her eyes when she noticed a single object upon Kagome’s nightstand. Was that—?

Not bothering to lift herself from the floor, Sango crawled toward the little object. It was hard to see it in the dark, but approaching it slowly, she recognized it as the onyx colored bracelet Kagome always wore. The one that she had given to Kagome when she was finally accepted underneath Kikyo’s tutelage.

Reaching out, Sango slid the bracelet from the nightstand and slowly rolled it between her fingers. Kagome had been wearing it that day, unknowingly carrying a constant part of Sango’s attempt to explain silently that she had loved her.

Leaning forward, the bracelet clutched in her hand, Sango released a long, mournful whine. Her eyes clenched tight, fighting tears that would not form, while she sobbed hysterically for her unrequited love.

* * *

His third eye remained alert, as a slow rumble escaped his chest to soothe the female crying quietly in his embrace. He could almost understand how she felt, having been cast out by the very thieves that had raised him so long ago. But, he would not pretend that he _did_ , for he would have never considered any of them to have been his _friend_.

“Hi _ei_ ,” she sniffled.

“Shhh,” he nudged her temple with his nose lightly. “We’re almost outside the barrier.”

She nodded, trying to hide her tears by burying her face into the cloak surrounding his flesh. She had wanted to be free, to finally leave the village and be Hiei’s mate, but she had never expected for everything to go so horribly wrong. T-to make Sango _hate_ her.

Watching a warrior woman glance around the area, Hiei utilized his speed when she shifted her face away and shot through the barrier. The warrior woman on the other side tensed, suspicious, and went in search of the odd rustling she had heard in the tree he had fled from. However, he paid her no mind, instead rushing into the thick wood surrounding the village to freedom.

Kagome had never been outside the barrier, but she could not bring herself to care for the dark, surrounding wood as Hiei flew through the area with increasing speed. Her eyes slipped closed, a few remaining tears leaking from beneath her lids, and she allowed his quiet rumbles to ease her into sleep.

Hiei merely continued his trek into the night, his face relaxed with the knowledge that his female had found peace within his embrace.

* * *

“ _Hiei!_ ” someone yelled. “ _Yo!_ ”

The light of a new day awakening Kagome from her slumber, she shifted a little in her lover’s embrace. Then, blinking rapidly against the faintly red sky, she glanced in the direction of where she could have sworn—Noticing a strange man waving excitedly toward them, Kagome stiffened. “W-who…?”

“Don’t worry—” Hiei’s voice sent a rush of excitement through her, “—it’s merely Yusuke. Though, I am rather surprised to find that he is awake this early.”

“Where have you been, Hiei?” Yusuke yelled. “We’ve been—Hey, is that a woman?”

“He is rather…”

“Loud, yes.” Hiei snorted, listening to the quiet giggle that escaped from Kagome. Her tension did not decrease, though, and he shifted his hand just enough to reassure her by pressing her body closer to his own. “Don’t worry, Kagome, if you’re ever afraid, you merely need to call for me. I won’t let anyone _or_ anything hurt you.”

“Hiei,” she smiled.

Hiei growled lightly, gazing upon her brilliant face. The dawn only seemed to enhance her radiance, and he could not help but stop to watch her a little while longer. Then, pushed by instinct, he attached himself to the plump lips he had been forced to watch twitch with emotion throughout the night.

The world around them forgotten—Yusuke seemed to shout something out of shock—Kagome felt her sadness from the night before wash away slowly. She felt almost as if Hiei was drawing it into himself, taking it away, and she knew that her decision had been right. Her village had been frozen long ago, seeking isolation, but that was not the life she wished to lead.

She could not imagine life without Hiei, so she was willing to throw away tradition and constant peace. She was willing to, one day, stand before Amaterasu and tell her that, _yes_ , she had committed a sin against her religion. That she had embraced that beautiful sin, and been happy.

She was willing now. _Oh so_ willing. Because while the women of her village might not understand, she knew that she would _never_ stop loving him.

“ _Hiei_ ,” she whispered.

_—Fin_


End file.
